


Bosom Rings

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Piercings, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Thompson learns something new about Edward.





	Bosom Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble I made for my friend's bday! Hope you guys like it! Hopefully I'll have another story out before school starts! Hope you guys have a good day uwu

“The hell is that?”   
  
The question prompted Edward to look up. He raised an eyebrow at Thompson, still clutching the shirt that he had just taken off in his hands. “Huh?” He muttered, not really ready for Thompson to be asking questions so early in the morning. 

“That.” Thompson walked over to Edward and poked the golden stud attached to a ring that was attached to his nipple. The poking made Edward let out a quiet giggle. “What are those?” 

“They’re just bosom rings,” Edward replied casually. 

“‘Bosom rings’?” Thompson looked up at Edward, who laughed as what he just said was repeated in an incredibly American accent. “What are they for?”

“Just…” Edward trailed off, clicking his tongue as he tried to word his reply. “Just...for style?” Thompson stared at Edward with a slightly contorted face, his lips pursing and his eyes narrowing as he tried to process what the detective had said. 

“Y’all do that for style?” Thompson eventually asked, to which Edward nodded in reply.

“Mhm!”

“Huh…” Thompson stepped back to look at Edward; specifically, at his “bosom rings”. There were two, each one being attached to a different nipple. When the light hit Edward in a certain way, the small, golden studs would shine. The sheriff conceded to himself that, to a degree, they did look quite nice. However, that may have simply been because they were on the man he loved. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Edward let out a chuckle. 

“Ah, I do recall when I got my first one.When my brother saw it, he loathed it,” Edward mused to himself. “He called it ‘atrocious’, if I remember correctly.” Then, after flashing Thompson a cheeky grin, he added on, “then I got a second one.” 

“Ya got a second one just to mess with your brother?” While Thompson’s tone was that of shock, the smile on his face and amusement that glittered in his eye told a different story. He could imagine Eddins —the self-proclaimed “more refined” of the two siblings—having an absolute fit over Edward’s spiteful move. His imagining of how it played out made him chuckle. 

“Ah...yes, you could say that,” Edward confirmed. “Though, I would’ve probably gotten a second one, anyway. They look nice, don’t you think?” 

“Er—” Thompson blinked, taken aback by the question. After a bit more of looking, he answered, “I guess so.” 

“Exactly!” Edward fetched a new shirt to put on, and Thompson could feel an odd sense of disappointment creeping through him. As Edward continued to get ready for the rest of the day, Thompson found himself thinking about their conversation and the piercings. It was so strange to think that Edward of all people would decide to get something like that. However...he supposed they  _ did  _ look nice. Hell, maybe even a little more than “nice”. 

Once again, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Edward’s voice. “Ready to go, Thompson?”    
  
“Oh.” Thompson stood up from Edward’s bed and nodded, remembering that they were actually going out and doing things today. He uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his pockets, replying, “‘m ready when you are, doll.” 

“Okay!” Edward smiled and blushed a little at the affectionate name. He walked over to his lover and held his hand out, which Thompson took. “Let’s go, then.” 

Thompson nodded. As they walked through the house and out of the front door, the sheriff found himself unable to stop glancing at Edward’s chest. They were definitely more than nice, he concluded. 


End file.
